The present invention relates to polishes. In particular, the present invention relates to furniture polishes for porous surfaces, such as wood surfaces, the polishes having good gloss and water protection properties.
Wood products such as furniture are popular and are present in the majority of households. Because of the nature and the expense of wood furniture, furniture polishes are widely used to clean and polish the furniture to protect it and prolong the life of the wood.
Preferable qualities of furniture polishes are that they should give a good gloss to the surface on which they are applied, that they should not give smear marks which are detrimental to the appearance of furniture and that they should remove dust and dirt from the surface. In addition, the polishes should be easy to use and not require excessive effort to polish the surface to give a shine.
In addition to the above, it has for some time now been desirous to include water resistant ingredients in furniture polishes to prevent water marks, such as water rings, from forming on an item of wood furniture, for example, when a cold drink is placed on the furniture.
The addition of ingredients which improve the water penetration resistance of a furniture polish often result in detrimental effects on the other desired properties of the polish. For example, increasing the wax or silicone oil content may lead to increased smearing on the surface on the wood, and make the polish difficult to use.
A need exists for a furniture polish for porous surfaces, such as wood surfaces, which polish provides good water resistance whilst at the same time providing good smear resistance, gloss and ease of use properties.
To our considerable surprise we have determined that employing certain waxes in admixture results in a furniture polish able to meet these requirements. Furthermore, we have determined that such waxes may be present in appreciable amounts, with advantage.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a polish comprising a solvent, paraffin wax in an amount of from 0.3-4.5% w/w and microcrystalline wax in an amount of from 0.05-1% w/w.
The polish may suitably also include beeswax.
Paraffin waxes generally have a macrocrystalline structure and consist largely of n-alkanes of formula C20H42 and upwards, with some iso- and cycloalkanes.
Microcrystalline waxes, generally produced from heavy lubricating oil residues, have a microcrystalline structure and consist largely of iso- and cycloalkanes, with some aromatics.
Beeswax is usually a mixture of myricyl palmitate, cerotic acid and esters, and some paraffins.
Preferably, the total amount of waxes present in the polish is at least 0.4% w/w, more preferably at least 0.8% w/w, most preferably at least 1.0% w/w, and especially at least 1.2% w/w. Preferably, the total amount of waxes present in the polish is up to 5% w/w, more preferably up to 3% w/w, most preferably up to 2% w/w, and especially up to 1.6% w/w.
Preferably, the amount of paraffin wax(es) present in the polish is at least 0.3% w/w, more preferably at least 0.5% w/w, most preferably at least 0.7% w/w.
Preferably, the amount of paraffin wax(es) present in the polish is up to 4.5% w/w, more preferably up to 2% w/w, most preferably up to 1.5% w/w.
Preferably, the amount of microcrystalline wax(es) present in the polish is at least 0.05% w/w, more preferably at least 0.1% w/w, most preferably at least 0.2% w/w.
Preferably, the amount of microcrystalline wax(es) present in the polish is up to 1% w/w, more preferably up to 0.6% w/w, most preferably up to 0.4% w/w.
Preferably, the amount of beeswax, when present, in the polish is at least 0.05% w/w, more preferably at least 0.1% w/w, most preferably at least 0.2% w/w.
Preferably, the amount of beeswax, when present, in the polish is up to 1% w/w, more preferably up to 0.6% w/w, most preferably up to 0.4% w/w.
Preferably, the weight of the paraffin wax present exceeds that of the microcrystalline wax.
Preferably, when beeswax is present the weight of the paraffin wax exceeds that of the beeswax; indeed, the weight of the paraffin wax preferably exceeds the combined weight of the microcrystalline wax and the beeswax.
Preferably, there are no waxes present in the polish except for paraffin wax and microcrystalline wax and, when present, beeswax.
Preferably, the polish contains a silicone oil. The silicone oil may be a single type of oil or it may be a mixture of oils. Preferably the total silicone oil content is a mixture of different molecular weight silicone oils, for example a blend of silicone oils having molecular weights from 350 to 30,000, for example silicone 350, silicone 10,000 and silicone 30,000.
Preferably, the silicone oil(s) when present, may be present in an amount up to 10% w/w, more preferably up to 5% w/w. Preferably, the silicone oil(s) when present may comprise at least 1% w/w, preferably at least 2% w/w.
A surfactant may be included in the polish. A surfactant used in the present invention may be selected from anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitteronic surface active agents.
One class of nonionic surfactants which may be used in the present invention are alkoxylated alcohols, particularly alkoxylated fatty alcohols. These include ethoxylated and propoxylated fatty alcohols, as well as ethoxylated and propoxylated alkyl phenols, both having alkyl groups of from 7 to 16, more preferably 8 to 13 carbon chains in length.
Examples of alkoxylated alcohols include certain ethoxylated alcohol compositions presently commercially available from the Shell Company, (Houston, Tex.) under the general trade name NEODOL (trade mark), which are described to be linear alcohol ethoxylates and certain compositions presently commercially available from the Union Carbide Company, (Danbury, Conn.) under the general trade name TERGITOL (trade mark), which are described to be secondary alcohol ethoxylates.
Examples of alkoxylated alkyl phenols include certain compositions presently commercially available from the Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc Company (Cranbury, N.J.) under the general trade name IGEPAL (trade mark), which are described to be octyl and nonyl phenols.
Another class of non-ionic surfactants that may be used are sorbitan esters of fatty acids, typically of fatty acids having from 10 to 24 carbon atoms, for example sorbitan mono oleate.
Examples of anionic surface active agents which may be used in the present invention include but are not limited to: alkali metal salts, ammonium salts, amine salts, aminoalcohol salts or the magnesium salts of one or more of the following compounds: alkyl sulphates, alkyl ether sulphates, alkylamidoether sulphates, alkylaryl polyether sulphates, monoglyceride sulphates, alkylsulphonates, alkylamide sulphonates, alkylarylsulphonates, olefinsulphonates, paraffin sulphonates, alkyl sulfosuccinates, alkyl ether sulfosuccinates, alkylamide sulfosuccinates, alkyl sulfosuccinamate, alkyl sulfoacetates, alkyl phosphates, alkyl ether phosphates, acyl saronsinates, acyl isothionates and N-acyl taurates. Generally, the alkyl or acyl group in these various compounds comprises a carbon chain containing 12 to 20 carbon atoms.
Other anionic surface active agents which may be used include fatty acid salts, including salts of oleic, ricinoleic, palmitic and stearic acids; copra oils or hydrogenated copra oil acid, and acyl lactylates whose acyl group contains 8 to 20 carbon atoms.
Amphoteric surfactants which may be used in the present invention including amphoteric betaine surfactant compounds having the following general formula:
Rxe2x80x94N+(R1)2xe2x80x94R2COOxe2x88x92
wherein R is a hydrophobic group which is an alkyl group containing from 10 to 22 carbon atoms, preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms, an alkylaryl or arylalkyl group containing a similar number of carbon atoms with a benzene ring being treated as equivalent to about 2 carbon atoms, and similar structures interrupted by amido or either linkages; each R1 is an alkyl group containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; and R2 is an alkylene group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
One or more such betaine compounds may be included in the polishes of the invention.
Examples of cationic surfactants which may be used in the present invention include quaternary ammonium compounds and salts thereof, including quaternary ammonium compounds which also have germicidal activity and which may be characterized by the general structural formula: 
when at least one of R1, R2, R3 and R4 is a hydrophobic, aliphatic, aryl aliphatic or aliphatic aryl group containing from 6 to 26 carbon atoms, and the entire cationic portion of the molecule has a molecular weight of at least 165. The hydrophobic groups may be long-chain alkyl, long-chain alkoxy aryl, long-chain alkyl aryl, halogen-substituted long-chain alkyl aryl, long-chain alkyl phenoxy alkyl or aryl alkyl. The remaining groups on the nitrogen atoms, other than the hydrophobic radicals, are generally hydrocarbon groups usually containing a total of no more than 12 carbon atoms. The radicals R1, R2, R3 and R4 may be straight chain or may be branched, but are preferably straight chain, and may include one or more amide or ester linkages. The radical X may be any salt-forming anionic radical.
Examples of quaternary ammonium salts within the above description include the alkyl ammonium halides such as cetyl trimethyl ammonium bromide, alkyl aryl ammonium halides such as octadecyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium bromide, and N-alkyl pyridinium halides such as N-cetyl pyridinium bromide. Other suitable types of quaternary ammonium salts include those in which the molecule contains either amide or ester linkages, such as octyl phenoxy ethoxy ethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride and N-(laurylcocoaminoformylmethyl)-pyridinium chloride. Other effective types of quaternary ammonium compounds which are useful as germicides includes those in which the hydrophobic radical is characterized by a substituted aromatic nucleus as in the case of lauryloxyphenyltrimethyl ammonium chloride, cetylaminophenyltrimethyl ammonium methosulphate, dodecylphenyltrimethyl ammonium methosulphate, dodecylphenyltrimethyl ammonium chloride and chlorinated dodecylphenyltrimethyl ammonium chloride.
Preferred quaternary ammonium compounds which act as germicides and which are useful in the present invention include those which have the structural formula: 
wherein R2 and R3 are the same or different C8-C12alkyl, or R2 is C12-C16alkyl, C8-C18alkylethoxy, C8-C18alkyl-phenolethoxy and R2 is benzyl, and X is a halide, for example chloride, bromide or iodide, or methosulphate. The alkyl groups R2 and R3 may be straight chain or branched, but are preferably substantially linear.
A mixture of two or more surface active agents may also be used. Other known surface active agents not particularly described above may also be used. Such surface active agents are described in McCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Edition, 1982; Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopaedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd Ed., Vol. 22, pp 346-387.
The amount of the surfactant, or of surfactants in total, is preferably up to 10% w/w, more preferably up to 5% w/w.
Suitably, the solvent is present in the polish in an amount providing at least 10% w/w of the polish. Preferably the solvent is present in an amount up to 30% w/w, preferably up to 20% w/w. The solvent is suitably an organic solvent, preferably a petroleum distillate, most preferably one of boiling range 120-200xc2x0 C. A preferred solvent is EXXSOL D145/160 (trade mark) supplied by Exxon.
The polishes according to the invention may also include additional components, suitably selected from:
antioxidants in an amount of 0.001 to 0.1% w/w, for example sodium benzoate,
preservatives in the amount of 0.01 to 0.15% w/w, for example, chloromethylisothiazolinone or benzoisothiazoline-one,
anti-static agents, in the amount of 0.001 to 5.0% w/w,
perfumes, in the amount of 0.1 to 5.0% w/w, and
wood extract oils, for example sandalwood oil, cedar oil or other oils of this nature in an amount of 0.01 to 1.0% w/w.
Such additional components may suitably be present in an amount up to 15% w/w, and preferably up to 8% w/w.
The balance of the polish is water, either being soft or deionised water.
It will be appreciated that polishes according to the invention may be liquid or paste emulsions. However, they are preferably liquid emulsions.
In a preferred formulation according to the present invention, the polish is a liquid emulsion and is designed to be spray dispensed from a container. This may be a trigger spray or an aerosol can. For aerosol dispensing the polish may therefore additionally include from 5.0-40% w/w of a propellant, preferably 10-30% w/w, the propellant preferably being a volatile organic compound having a suitable vapour pressure, for example, propane, butane, isobutane and pentane. It will be appreciated, however, that any typical aerosol propellants, such as halogenated hydrocarbons, dimethyl ethers and compressed gases, for example CO2, N2 and LPG (Liquid Petroleum Gas) may be used. It will be appreciated that one compound may function as the solvent and as the propellant. In such cases the definitions given above for the amount of a propellant which should be present are applicable.
According to a second aspect there is provided a furniture polish for porous surfaces, comprising:
(i) 0.3-4.5% w/w of paraffin wax
(ii) 0.05-1% w/w of microcrystalline wax
(iii) 0-1% w/w of beeswax
(iv) 1-10% w/w of silicone oil
(v) 5-30% w/w of an organic solvent
(vi) 0-10% w/w of a surfactant
(vii) 0-50% w/w of an aerosol propellant, and
(viii) 0-15% w/w of additional components,
(ix) the balance of the composition being water.
Preferably the polish comprises:
(i) 0.5-1.5% w/w of paraffin wax
(ii) 0.1-0.6% w/w of microcrystalline wax
(iii) 0.1-0.6% w/w of beeswax
(iv) 2-5% w/w of a silicone oil
(v) 10-20% w/w of an organic solvent
(vi) 0-5% w/w of a surfactant
(vii) 0-30% w/w of a propellant and
(viii) 0-8% w/w of additional components,
(ix) the balance of the composition being water.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dispensing package comprising a polish of the first or second aspect, the dispensing package having a spray nozzle. Preferably the package is non-pressurised and has a trigger spray to emit the polish. Most preferably, however, the package is pressurised and includes a propellant.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of rendering a surface water resistant, the method comprising the step of treating the surface with a polish according to the first or second aspect of the present invention. The surface is suitably a porous surface, especially a wooden surface.
In this specification, unless otherwise stated, percentages refer to the weight of a component, on total weight of the polish (including a solvent and, if present, a separate propellant).